


2013/07/21 Word of the Day: Clangor

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [53]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/07/21 Word of the Day: Clangor

**Author's Note:**

> **Clangor**   
>  [a loud, resonant sound; clang](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/07/21.html)

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" is something Seto Kaiba never thought he would hear.

Life was just Mokuba and Kaiba Corp until things changed; until he changed; until they changed.

Little did he know that when he met Joey Wheeler though his rival that they would be thrust onto a collision course that neither wanted to be on until they realized they wanted to be on it.

And now the bells are ringing, articulating the growing happiness in his heart, coming out and flowing out of him like the resounding sounds into the warm summer air.


End file.
